Frank Osternero
Frank Osternero 'was a recurring character in the second season of Clearwater. He is the long-time enemy of Jason Sharpe , who he eventually kills after getting into a spat with his son, Tim. He was portrayed by Danny DeVito. Character History Season 2 In Cough Syrup, Frank blocks the bathroom at the bar while Tim tries to get in and when Tim tells him to move, but Frank says he was there first. He then recognizes Tim and tells him that he's Jason Sharpe's kid and asks if he's 17. Tim tells him that he is 18, and Frank asks how he got into the bar and says he can call up his dad since they were good friends. Tim tells him the bathroom is his and calls him an asshole, angering Frank who grabs Tim by the collar. Tim tells him he said nothing, and Frank lets him go and enters the bathroom. Frank later returns to the bar and sees Tim there, asking if he came back for more. Tim tells Frank not to mess with him and Frank then mocks him. Tim says he knows about him and that his father still has a bone to pick with him. Frank asks who his father is, drunkenly forgetting from the night before, and when Tim tells him who it is, Frank says they were friends in college until his father turned him into the police. Tim tells him that he knows he killed someone and Frank tells him to be smart and not tell that to anyone. Tim threatens that if Frank tries to mess with him or his dad again, the entire town will know. They stand chest to chest, ready to fight, and Frank calls him a stupid kid and lets him know he doesn't know who he's messing with. Tim calls him a coward and finishes his beer, walking away as Frank says he made the wrong move. At the end of the episode, Jason Sharpe is murdered and Tim tells the cops it was Frank who did it after their confrontation. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), Frank walks up to Tim, who is drinking in the middle of an empty alley. He says that he thought Tim left town, but Tim tells him he moved in with a friend after Frank murdered his father. Frank tries to explain that he was on a ton of drugs at the time. Tim tells Frank that he planned on killing him to make him feel better, which shocks Frank. Frank says that he deserves it and offers to buy Tim a beer, but Tim says instead, he wants him to confess the murder to the police. Frank tells him he can't do that, but will leave town. He tips his hat to Tim and walks away. Appearances Trivia * He is the first known murderer on the series. The second is Hector Morris and the third is Peyton Valentine. Quotes * (to Tim) "I was here first." (First Line) * "I know of a lot of guys who have a bone to pick with me." * (to Tim) "You’re a stupid kid…you don’t know who you’re messing with." * "Consider it done." (Final Line) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Up to Date Pages